A Passionate Affair
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex and Piper indulge into a classic Boss and Secretary roleplay love affair, with a few kinky additions. One shot. Vauseman smut.


Hi everyone!

I'm back with a new one shot for you guys :D And yes, after taking in consideration some requests, I have finally decided to give it a go and follow Alex's thirsty, enthusiastic, role playing, smitten gay ass, lol, which lead me to this scenario :) Kind of simple but you know, a classic, and I think also something that maybe she and Piper would have enjoyed back in their early days :)

Anyway, I may have inserted some other kinky stuff here too because... Ugh. Do I need to say it again? Okay fine, as you already know, I simply love playing with these two as much as they love playing with each other so...

Here some **warnings:** Contains feeldoe use, dirty talk, anal sex and... to great request... spanking. Yep, that's right. I've been teasing it to you for too long I know :P

Also, one more thing before I leave you to the story... I know that you guys have already probably watched the new episodes of the show and, well, I'm still taking my time with the fourth season, so if you could still keep opinions and spoilers about the show from the comments I would be very grateful, thank you :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black

As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

Enjoy

* * *

The lipstick is a deeper shade of red respect the one you usually go for, more daring and enticing, in a naughty kind of way, as much as the rest of your choice of clothes, but that's kind of the point you think as you smooth out the invisible wrinkles on your blouse and skirt for what seems the hundredth time, giving what you promise to be a final fix to the neat bun of your hair and readjusting the fake glasses sitting on the bridge of your nose before picking up the papers resting on the table.

It isn't lost on you the light tremor in your hands as you do so, but it's a good thing, as it is the way your heart is currently hammering in your chest, feeling the rush of blood drumming in your ears, all signs of the excitement that has been relentlessly swirling inside you for the past half an hour and that you have unsuccessfully tried to keep at bay with deep calming breaths, but there is no amount of self-control that would help you feel less thrilled for what you are about to do.

You look at the closed door in front of you and think that the person waiting on the other side, for how patient you know they are, might interpret your delay as something else, and would start to think that maybe something is off, that you have had a second thought about all this, but that couldn't be more wrong.

The last thing you want to do is give that impression.

And so, with one final glance at the full length mirror on the opposite wall, finding a surge of confidence in the way you look from the bun of your hair to the vertiginous black stilettos on your feet that show off more of your impossibly long toned legs, you straighten your back and adjust the pile of papers tucked against your chest before finally raising a hand to knock steadily on the door.

"Come in." The invitation comes just a moment later, and you don't know if the flutter that you feel in your chest at hearing that familiar deep and slightly husky voice helps you or makes you even more nervous... In the best ways.

You have your answer soon enough.

As soon as - with a still shaky, slightly sweaty hand - you manage to open the door and walk into the modern, elegant, tasteful office, where your gaze lands immediately on the gorgeous raven haired woman sitting at the desk.

She picks her head up, just briefly, from her laptop to greet you when she hears you enter, and for how simple, in the instant your eyes lock with deep clear emerald gems, you find the last reassurance you didn't know you needed in the soft intensity of that gaze, in the understanding and care and affection that lives in there and that you see sparkle right under the masked surface of a character from behind those familiar black-rimmed glasses.

That glance, for how brief, has the tension in your body melt away, and just like that you find the confidence to slip for the rest of the way into your own role.

A shift that shows with the polite, professional, slightly shy smile that you flash her as you close the door behind you and get fully in the game.

"Here are the reports you asked for, Miss Vause." You announce dutifully as you approach the desk and set ordinately down the stack of papers you were carrying.

Maybe it's your imagination, but you could swear that you have just seen the hint of an amused smirk tug at the corner of her mouth when she notices that the so called papers are a pile of take outs menus.

"Why thank you, Miss Chapman." Comes the equally polite - even if slightly distracted - reply as she keeps typing away on her laptop, and despite the way she stresses your last name in a way that has you already fight a blush, her face shows no trace of teasing, but just the perfect mask of professionalism and control.

It's one of the hottest expressions you have ever seen on her.

She types a bit more - an actual mail you notice - before saving it as a draft and finally turning to face you completely.

And fuck...

You don't think that any amount of preparation would have prevented you from making your mouth go impossibly dry and from preventing your eyes to widen at the full sight of what she has chosen to wear.

The expensive black blazer and elegant white button up tucked into an equally expensive and elegant pair of slacks look just so exquisite on her.

You weren't even aware that she possessed these genre of clothes.

And the tasteful leather belt with the shiny silver buckle adds the last refined touch in a look that in its completeness has your knees suddenly weak.

But it's the protrusion, the bulge, resting just a few inches lower, at the very front of those slacks the detail that happens to catch your attention when she shifts in her position, leaning back - definitely on purpose - on the leather chair, that makes any other attempt to bring some moisture in your dry mouth turn suddenly into something close to impossible as all your fluids go straight to your lower abdomen and groin.

This time you don't imagine the suppressed smirk tugging at the corner of those perfect, generous, rosy lips or the subtle arched sculpted eyebrow aimed right at you.

"Is everything alright Miss Chapman?"

Damn her.

She is playing cocky.

Shifting even more in her position, crossing her legs, posing for you, and succeeding in making you crazier with desire. But if submission is what she wants then it's what she gets, because you are both playing in this game and you know precisely your role - and how natural it comes to you. Like breathing. Although, in front of Alex dressed like this, even that is becoming quite a challenging task right now.

"Yes, of course." You manage to answer at last, flashing her a saccharine smile.

"I was just wondering if there is anything else I can do for you, miss?" You question with a slightly more pinched voice and a tone of absolute compliance mixed with some authentic seduction when you glance back between her legs and resist the almost overwhelming temptation to squirm and not press your thighs together when you feel your core throb in a very demanding way.

"Some particularly hard, pressing situation I could assist with, maybe?" You prompt innocently while glancing so shamelessly obviously between the straining bulge in her pants and those stunning mischievous green eyes of hers.

"Maybe." She nods, and really, you can't even help biting your bottom lip when she makes a show of uncrossing and spreading her legs just a little before finally getting up from the chair.

"I might have an assignment that requires your impressive skills, Miss Chapman." She admits, circling the desk just to sit on the edge of it.

You swear she is having way too much fun calling you like that, and by the way your body responds to it, you definitely don't seem to mind one bit.

"Unfortunately," She says picking up the papers that you have brought her and flipping through the pages with a disapproving click of her tongue, "It seems like you have forgotten to organize these reports in a proper alphabetical order."

Seriously?

You have to cover up the amused laughter threatening to escape from your lips and force yourself to gasp softly at that information instead to not slip out of character.

It's... surprisingly easy actually.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Vause. Please, let me-" But she doesn't let you finish, pulling the papers away from your reach.

"I'm afraid that a simple apology won't cut it this time." She says, tone gravely low and a gaze that is just as stern as it is intense enough to burn.

You swallow. Hard. Ducking your head and clasping your hands submissively in front of you, because you know what's coming next. Feeling your heart hammering in your throat when she stands from the desk and comes to stop right behind you before leaning in and whispering hotly, dangerously, right in your ear, "And I think you already know what that means. Don't you?"

The hair on the back of your neck stand on end and a breathy gasp slips past your lips when that last question is accompanied by a strong hand squeezing firmly your right ass cheek.

A shiver crawls all the way down your spine, and then, when she cups your hip with her other hand to pull you back against her, almost forcefully enough to make you stumble on your high heels but finding the reassuring support of the wall of her solid body behind you to lean against, you have to bite your tongue not to moan out her name when she presses her front against your backside, deliberately to make you feel the outline of the firm thick hardness resting there between her legs.

You barely resist the urge to grind back against it.

"Bend over." She commands, and every fiber of your body can only obey at that deep, dark, demanding tone.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Such a good girl when you want to be." She praises, practically purring the words, sounding very satisfied by your obedience as you bend forward, resting your hands on the hard surface of the desk. "And yet you always find a way to act so naughtily, don't you?"

"I'm sor- _Ah!"_ The first slap catches you completely unprepared.

You weren't expecting one so soon.

Especially not one so harsh and sharp.

A cry is ripped from your throat at that first impact and then you hiss under your breath when the feeling starts spreading like tiny needles all over the area.

It stings.

God it stings _so_ good.

"Your fake apologies won't get you out of a well-deserved spanking, sweetheart." She warns you just like you expected.

"Why don't you tell me what I want to hear instead? What we both know you are." She prompts you, and you know precisely what she wants to hear you say.

You bite your lip trying to find the courage to utter those words, but patience apparently is not a virtue that Alex has decided to embody in this particular moment, and when you take too long to answer she doesn't hesitate for a second before letting her hand come down, hard, again, on your ass.

Another cry is forced out of your lungs.

"Say it." She growls.

You don't know what arouses you most. If the deep dangerous tone in her voice, the deliciously rough way she is treating you, the enjoyable aching prickling on your ass cheek, or the sense of embarrassment that is stirring inside you at knowing what she wants to hear from you.

You can't help but think about the reward you could receive for saying those words, and somehow that's enough to give you the confidence you needed to finally admit that,

"I'm a bad girl."

Unfortunately, the words come out way too softly and tentatively despite your resolution, and that earns you yet another harsh smack. One that carries the whole force of her body behind it. And honestly, you can't help but wonder if you did it on purpose actually to feel that wonderful sharp sting.

"Louder!" She barks.

So damn sexy.

Another slap lands as a further incentive before you finally give in. Nails scratching the wood desk, eyes scrunched shut.

"I'm a bad girl!"

There.

Your cheeks burn hot with the bite of that something close to humiliation swirled with the unmistakable flare of arousal at that out loud admission. And when Alex agrees with you with a satisfied, slightly husky, "That's right", that sensation seems to grow tenfold.

"It wasn't so hard telling the truth now, was it?" She asks then soothing the sore pulsing ache that lingers in your burning ass cheeks with a deliciously contrasting considerate caress.

"N-no, ma'am." You answer obediently.

"That's my girl." She purrs and you try not to shiver with desire at the sound of that deep voice and at the feeling of those hands running slowly up your sides and urging you to lean back and stand once again, but you fail, miserably, in your attempt, especially when she pulls you up and presses your back firmly yet gently, oh so gently, against her front.

You know that the change of position is only temporary, but you still revel in feeling her so close, feel the heat of her body and her warm sweet breath caress the back of your neck when she leans closer and whispers, "I know you enjoyed it."

She's talking about the spanking, and there is no way you'll ever deny that. "But there is still that urgent business that needs to be taken care of. And I know that you'll love it even more."

A breathy gasp slips past your lips when as soon as those words are out, she starts hiking up your skirt, rolling it around your waist, before letting her hands wander up your shirt stroking the plane of your stomach climbing the ladder of your ribs and cupping and squeezing your breasts through the thin material before reaching to unfasten the buttons.

She makes a quick work without hurrying, and then nothing can keep you from whimpering when she takes that offending garment off, tossing it on the chair, and there is finally nothing keeping the warm secure expert touch of her hands from your skin, or, even better, the one of her soft lips pressing a string of kisses on the sweet, newly exposed curve of your neck.

When she reaches your shoulder you can't stop yourself even if you wanted to, reaching back for her, tangling a hand into that thick dark mane, and turning your head just enough to capture her lips.

She groans in your mouth, a sound of approval that makes your spine tingle and has your insides melt, turning into lava when one of her hands seeks and squeezes your breast while the other travels south to cup your center through your - soaked - panties.

You gasp against her lips and shiver in her arms at that possessive touch, hips rocking forward on their own will, and then rocking back against the hardness of the thick shaft when Alex pulls you closer to her own waist.

"You eager little thing," She taunts, breathing the words against the corner of your mouth when you part for air. "Always so ready to get fucked by your boss, aren't you?"

"Please..." You beg her, but there is no need.

"Don't worry," She reassures you with an impossibly tender kiss on your jaw, "I'm going to take care of your tight pussy and fuck you so hard that you'll be able to feel it for days."

She is not lying.

It wouldn't be the first time that she succeeds in that intent, and at hearing that threat, that promise, you can only respond by pulling her into another kiss, daring for a deeper, longer one that makes her growl so exquisitely in the back of her throat, and by the time you pull back, panting softly for air, chest heaving with each breath you force in your burning lungs, eyes half lidded and filled with desire, you notice immediately how some of your lipstick is smeared in a faint shade of red and in the most appealing way on her mouth.

Her eyes have turned into the deepest shade of green you have ever seen, and the promises held in them shine through those endless depths.

She has never looked more stunning in such a compelling, dangerous way.

That's the shift you think. The one where sweet, loving, considerate Alex gets replaced by the most voracious version of herself. And you have never been more thrilled to be proven right when she orders you once again to bend forward and hold onto the desk just as she starts unfastening her belt and lowering the zip of the pants.

A fresh wave of arousal rushes in your lower belly and your core clenches on itself with anticipation when, before obediently turning around, you manage to catch the glimpse of the exquisite sight of her untucking the toy from her boy shorts.

She hikes up your skirt a little more, making sure that it will stay there rolled up around your hips before taking care of your panties, dragging them down to your mid-thighs.

The whisper of cool air that hits you so intimately as soon as that thin cotton material is removed should be what makes you feel so naked, but instead it is the feeling of your juices clinging between you and your underwear as she lowers them, the intensity of her gaze that you can practically feel between your legs for the entire deliberately slow movement, and the low groan that you can hear rumble deep in her chest at the sight, the signs that make you feel so impossibly exposed.

...and so deliciously appreciated.

"Look at you," She says resting her hands on your hips and sounding so very pleased by what she sees, "I haven't even touched you properly yet and you are already dripping."

There is no surprise in her voice, just the same awe that clouds a little her senses everytime she finds you in these conditions.

You squirm under that piercing gaze, whimpering and flushing with the familiar heat of embarrassment, and yet you find yourself parting your legs even further and lowering your chest to push your ass in the air and offer her an even better view.

A gesture that earns you an even deeper groan of approval followed by what you probably consider the most wonderful feeling in the world; the one of her long skilled fingers slipping between your folds.

"Oh God..."

The moan slips past your lips without your consent.

You weren't expecting that touch. And if it weren't for the other strong hand holding you solidly by the hip, you would have probably stumbled upon feeling her trap your clit from behind, milking it softly between two fingers.

But Alex doesn't certainly mind you being vocal about all the things she makes you feel.

She absolutely loves it.

As much as she loves the fact that you are, "So responsive." She praises, and really, it takes every fiber of control you have to not come in the moment she releases your clit and drags her fingers back to press them against your twitching opening.

She practically slips inside you without even having to push.

You are that wet.

You are that ready.

And you sob, with that mix of relief and frustration at being penetrated but not enough, because Alex refuses to give you anything more than the inch of her first knuckle.

But that's okay.

Because that touch was just a test to see and feel how ready you are, but you still miss the pressure inside you, for how light it was, when she pulls out even if it is just to grab the toy in her fist.

"You have been thinking about this, haven't you?" She asks, dragging the length of the shaft through your folds, smearing it with your juices, succeeding in making you gasp at the first contact and moan when she nudges your clit with the head at every stroke only to drive you even more insane with desire.

"Yes..." You admit with a shaky breath, and somehow, thankfully, the confession is enough to have Alex rest the tip of the toy against your waiting opening... But apparently not enough for her to start pushing inside just yet.

It's incredibly frustrating. Feeling her there, pressed right against where you need her the most, just barely out of reach.

You try rocking your hips back in an attempt to take her inside on your own but the firm grip on your waist doesn't allow you to.

And you know why she is putting this resistance.

You haven't said the magic words yet.

So you beg her again.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... Take me. Fuck me."

There. The light burn of embarrassment for being so explicit is worth it when you are rewarded with the gratifying feeling of her lining up more purposefully with your entrance.

"Well, since you asked it so nicely."

You can perfectly hear the note of amusement mixed with the satisfaction in her voice, as much as you can picture the smirk you know you would find on her gorgeous face if you would turn around.

You are tempted to actually, but you get suddenly distracted when Alex, finally, starts sinking inside you.

This specific angle makes you are a little tighter and while Alex has no serious trouble pushing inside thanks to how embarrassingly wet she has made you, despite the mood she is in, she still takes her time, going in slowly, at least until the widest part pops inside you, because making you take the rest of the shaft turns out even easier, and soon enough you are rewarded with the familiar satisfying, aching, stretch of her filling you completely.

You whimper as your inner muscles clench possessively around that wonderful fullness.

She is so deep.

You can't almost believe how deep she can go like this.

She has taken you from behind before. But not like this. Not with her standing and you bent forward, so it must be the slight change of position that allows her to reach so deeply.

You can feel her everywhere.

It makes your head spin in the most delightful way.

And it also sends your arousal skyrocketing.

It feels already amazing, but once she starts thrusting after having given you the time to get accustomed to the feeling, pulling her hips back until only the tip is nestled inside before pushing back in till the hilt...

God.

It's a feeling out of this world.

And you are glad that she doesn't seem so interested anymore in dirty talking to you because you are not even sure you would be able to form words, least of all a proper response with the pleasure coursing so sublimely through your veins with each pump of her hips.

Although it seems like she is pretty caught up in her own pleasure as well besides doing everything she can to make this all the more enjoyable for you. Trying to angle her thrusts so that she can hit that famous sweet spot on your front wall; she has those extra inches of advantage on you, using them so expertly, and even if she can't quite hook the toy against that specific spot, the way she still manages to drag the flared head against it with each thrust is more than enough to ignite the sparks of electricity that has you moan out her name, begging her for more.

And she delivers.

Until the office is filled with the obscene wet, slapping sounds of Alex fucking you.

Hard.

Fast.

Almost at a brutal punishing pace.

You love it.

Every bit of it.

From the waves of bliss that crash into you with each single thrust, to the light sting of pain mingled in it because of the stretch.

It just makes your pleasure all the more complete and exquisite.

Truer.

And all that fullness inside of you also makes you unable to resist much longer to the pressure growing so tightly in your lower abdomen.

Alex probably feels it even before you do. From the way your inner muscles clench around the toy, trying to keep her deeper and making it more difficult for her to pull out.

She knows you are close. And if that sensation, that resistance, that she encounters isn't enough to give away that fact, the way your breathing turns shallower, your moans become breathier and the way your spine arches and your legs threaten to give out under the bliss boiling inside you, confirms it.

For a moment, when you feel her slow down, you are afraid that she might have you ask for permission to come. But that thought doesn't even have a chance to fully form that Alex, after a minimal adjustment, resumes her thrusts at full speed. Adding a little, glorious, wonderful rotation of her hips when she is all the way in.

"Oh fuck!"

She repeats it one more time, encouraged by your scream, then another, receiving the same response, until at the third one every string in your body gets pulled impossibly tight.

You trap her inside of you, fluttering, squeezing, as your mouth falls open and a strangled breathless cry escapes.

You barely feel the gush of warmth pouring out of you and running down your thighs, probably making a mess of both you and Alex, but you are too enraptured, too split, too gloriously lost to feel anything else besides the crashing waves of your pleasure assaulting you.

It feels like falling and floating, like drowning and being set on fire all at once. A collision of contrasting sensations that is made infinitely more intense by the constant, demanding fullness inside of you pumping consistently and forcing out everything you have to give.

Alex keeps fucking you through your first orgasm and right into the second one without relenting one bit, applying the perfect pressure, maintaining the perfect angle.

When it starts to taper off you feel drained, but you also feel as if there is something still missing.

An almost fundamental piece that would have made all of this even more amazing.

And you know exactly what that piece is without having to ask yourself.

It's the fact that Alex hasn't come with you.

The fact that she hasn't let go yet and shared your pleasure.

The knowledge makes you ache with a need that isn't even completely physical.

"Please," You practically sob when you feel your third orgasm already starting to build up, "Please, come with me."

You even try to push you hips back against hers, trying to apply more pressure against her clit as you take her deeper, but as soon as you manage to utter those words, you get the last thing you wanted to feel.

Alex slows down to a stop, and then, all of a sudden, she pulls out. Leaving your pussy painfully empty. Leaving you inner walls clutching desperately around nothing, and yet, despite the whimpers of protest and the sting of tears in your eyes at that emptiness filling you, somehow, you know why she has pulled out, why she hasn't come with you yet, you know exactly what she has in mind even before you hear her searching for something in her pocket.

...something that has to do with her other hand coming to rest on your ass cheek and her thumb stroking and pressing so very lightly against your... other opening.

A tiny gasp slips past your lips.

And using the few energies that haven't been drained from your body with your previous orgasms you turn to get your suspicion confirmed, glancing over your shoulder just in time to see her tear open the wrap of a lubricated condom with her teeth.

A shiver crawls all the way down your spine at that confirmation, while a familiar fluttering warmth settles somewhere in your chest, because even when Alex is turned into this wild lust driven version of herself it doesn't mean that she stops from being careful and so infinitely considerate. And while you have taken certain... precautions... knowing that your passionate moment could lead to something like this, she still shares your own concerns about hygiene when she decides to take you there, especially if she has already been inside you and switching.

"I'm afraid that your sweet pussy won't be enough for me today," She states apologetically, and you relish in the way her deep voice comes out even deeper, huskier, with that slightly breathless quality that makes you shiver all over again at the confirmation held in her words.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a turn with your tight little ass as well."

You recognize that tone immediately despite the solid confidence behind it.

It's a subtle search for permission.

And the silent, still moment that follows is the chance that she gives you in case you didn't want this.

Your heart swells with emotion in front of it, in front of that veiled tenderness and need of confirmation for your consent. Because she doesn't have to ask, she never needs to ask. And the only answer you can offer to her as you struggle to breathe more than to put the words together, is the truth that lives right in your heartbeat.

"You can have me however you want me," You lick your lips, take in a shuddering sip of air and then conclude with a breathed, "I'm yours."

You don't care if you break out of character for being so sincere and explicit, but you need Alex to know it. To remember it. Always. That her claim on you is not something that will simply go away.

Ever.

And apparently being so genuine with how you feel, about her, about all of this, is all the consent she needed and more.

She puts on the condom and you gasp softly when you feel the tip of the toy being dragged up to your other tight opening, tensing up a little on instinct, but you just need to feel the reassuring caress on your lower back, the gentle brush of lips on your bare shoulder as she bends forward to plant the lightest kiss, and the soft reassuring "relax" mouthed against your skin to do just that.

You begin to melt under her touch, more than enough to allow Alex to start to push in, very slowly, very carefully, surprised by how easily your body manages to take her in, almost effortlessly.

You tell yourself that it must be the abundant lubricant on the condom to make the process so smooth, but you know better, and you would feel a bit embarrassed about how easily your body accepts her in actually if only you weren't so fucking turned on.

She still meets some resistance at first, nothing that causes real pain though, she always stops before you can even wince, and that initial minimal discomfort vanishes as soon as the first part of the shaft starts to sink in too, carefully, slowly, until all you feel, in the moment her hips meet yours, is pure pleasure.

So different from the one you are used to experience, but always wonderful in its unique way.

You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning too loudly and grip the edge of the desk to force yourself to hold still, realizing why Alex has decided to take you like this as soon as she starts pulling out before thrusting back inside you, groaning deeply at the movement.

It's for the additional friction at the tightness surrounding her.

For the way the part of the toy resting inside of her, hooked against her front wall, shifts with each pull and each roll of her hips and that has her grind her clit more firmly against the ridges at the base of the shaft.

You have never felt so full before, and yet you find yourself meeting each one of her thrusts without even consciously meaning to, to take her even deeper, to help her feel more, to drag her over the edge with you when another spike of pleasure hits you so deeply at her next particularly harsh thrust.

Alex's low guttural groans tell you exactly how much she approves of your efforts, and with you moving in such perfect sync, chasing down the pleasure by completing the movement of the other, it doesn't take long before you both start to approach the limit.

You are still close from before and Alex is quickly reaching your own level.

You can feel it by the way her thrusts become more demanding, needier, a bit selfish and start faltering, and the confirmation comes when she surprises you with a so rarely voiced, "I'm going to come."

Usually, she never warns you.

It's totally unnecessary.

But the warning it's more for your benefit, because of course, she has noticed what kind of effect hearing her say that can have on you the few times she has said that.

This time is no different.

And when Alex, with one last barely coordinated movement, manages to reach around your thigh and sneak her hand between your legs to rub the throbbing little bud of nerves nestled resting there...

It's all you can take.

The motion is shaky, faltering, unsteady, yet absolutely perfect.

You would have come anyway, though.

Even without that delightful circling pressure against your clit.

Because there is simply something in the rough way she pumps her hips, in the possessive way she grips your waist, hard enough to probably leave bruises, forcing you to meet each one of her thrusts, that steals the air out of your lungs and makes every nerve ending in your body light up. But it's feeling her hips stuttering with one final pump before she still behind you, buried to the hilt inside you, for a long breathless second, the feeling that sends you right over the edge with her.

The pressure inside of you unfurls for the third time, bursting free with another series of powerful spurts of wetness, and this time, as Alex follows you into bliss, hearing her come with a broken, shuddering, breathless deep moan that gets partially covered by your own scream, you feel drained. And, finally, completely satisfied.

Her hips keep jerking against your ass as she rides her orgasm and you make sure that she rides it fully even if you are starting to border into overstimulation, managing to stay up on your feet until her pleasure begins to taper off before you surrender to the weakness in your knees and to gravity itself.

For a moment you think you are about to fall, but Alex is right there to catch you, even with the waves of aftershock crashing into her, wrapping an arm around your waist and holding you up with a breathless, "I got you."

You hum and whimper and tremble with in her arms, feeling her still occasionally twitching as well as you both recover.

You must be more out of it that you realize when you begin to come down from your high however, because you barely register Alex pulling out of you and then pulling the toy out of herself as well, tossing it somewhere, before practically picking you up and carrying you to the nearby sofa, because by the time you regain some sort of awareness you are laying down on the sinfully comfortable couch and Alex is settling carefully on top of you.

"Wow... That... was fun." It's the first thing she says as soon as your eyes flutter open meeting her smirking face, and the first thing that you notice with a surge of affection is that the smudge of lipstick from before is still there on her irresistible, kissable lips.

"And you know," She continues before you can even agree with her, still trying to catch her breathing, "I think I should give you a promotion for taking care of such urgent business so diligently, Miss Chapman."

Oh. So you are still playing, you think with a grin already spreading across your face at hearing your last name in that voice.

"What can I say. Anything to make the boss happy." You answer with a modest shrug before pulling her closer to you and lowering your voice into a seductive purr. "And I don't mind this kind of overtime. In fact, I could stay for a little longer too."

You even part your legs so that she can slip right in between in a very suggestive position. But the reaction that you were hoping to get at your words and gesture isn't the one that appears on Alex's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry... but I can't." She says, attempting - pretending - to squirm away and out from where you have trapped her between your legs.

You frown, deeply, at receiving such an alarmingly odd response, at the seriousness and apologetic look suddenly shaping Alex's features. And then you practically almost choke with your own laughers when in front of your confusion she clarifies with, "My girlfriend is waiting for me at home."

God...

She can be such a teasing dork.

"I wasn't aware that you had a girlfriend," You play along, pretending to sound a bit upset about it while fighting against the smile threatening to break across your face. "Do you love her?"

The sentiment that you see shine through the depth of those brilliant emerald pools at that question is already an answer, but when she also smiles and nods and bumps her nose affectionately against yours before whispering with an adoring, "Madly", your heart does that little flip inside your chest that only Alex has ever been able to elicit.

The grin you have been fighting spreads across your face despite knowing that you are still supposed to play a character, but really, you can't help it, you don't care, and you can't resist the temptation to tease her a little too by asking her, "But what would she say if she knew that you were here fucking your secretary in more than one place?"

A smirk tugs at the corner of Alex's adorably lipstick-smudged mouth, and the unmistakable glint of amusement sparkles in her eyes at hearing you play along.

"Well," She starts pensively, settling more comfortably on top of you, "I think that she would probably kill me."

Damn right you would.

"However," She continues - before your glare can turn into something more real and before you can say anything - suddenly looking so oddly hesitant, "Sometimes I wonder if maybe she would like to... Join in."

It takes you a moment to realize what she is saying.

You blink.

Once.

Twice.

And then the realization sinks into you all at once.

Your eyes widen and your lips part in a tiny, stuttered, "Oh."

Alex is still looking at you but without searching for an answer, just like her comment lays there silently between you two, innocently, without any expectation, and...

You end up thinking about it.

Biting your lip and diverting your gaze from hers as you imagine a possible scenario that includes you, the woman you love, and... someone else.

You have your answer in less than two seconds.

No.

You don't think you could do that.

You don't think you could watch Alex touching, kissing another woman.

Your heart threatens to crack open at the thought alone.

Although just as that scenario crosses your mind you find yourself considering another one that is perhaps a little less... intimidating.

You weren't expecting it, in fact it really surprises you, but you still feel the need to share the thought with Alex.

"It may be a little too much for her," You say, still talking about yourself in third person because it's kinda funny pretending to be Alex's secret love affair.

It reminds you of when you first started seeing each other.

Well... kind of.

"But maybe," You continue, feeling the nerves stirr in your belly for what you are about to admit out loud, "She would, perhaps, take in consideration the idea of having someone else... Watching you two. Just... Watching." You stress feeling the heat on your cheeks starting to spread down your neck and chest as well at admitting something so strangely, unexpectedly... appealing.

When you find the courage to meet Alex's gaze, you are not so surprised to find her smirking however.

Because of course she would smirk after receiving that sort of reply from you. After all, she would have never suggested something like that if she didn't partially know already that it would have made you curious in other ways. And yet, she still somehow sounds kind of hopeful when she tentatively asks, "You think so?"

You don't think that someone could ever manage to look so smug and adorable at the same time. You roll your eyes and chuckle in front of that that expression, and cup her beautiful face in your hands before answering, "Maybe. But... Don't ask her right away. She might need some time to really think about it first."

"Well, whenever she is ready to approach the subject... she knows I'm here."

Yes, she is. And in its simplicity, you weren't expecting anything else from her than that answer, filled with all her consideration and quiet reassurance.

You can only lean in to kiss your thanks against her lips after that, but inevitably, what was supposed to be a quick tender kiss, turns into something a bit deeper, a bit longer, while remaining innocent and filled with the emotions you haven't let transpire so strongly during your passionate, heated sex encounter.

Your tongues meet in a loving embrace and Alex's glasses bumps against the frame of the fake ones you are still wearing when you tilt your head to deepen it, making you chuckle in each other mouth before Alex takes them off you to place them somewhere on the back of the couch.

And this time, when you pull back after a few minutes, it's once again just you and her. The real you, and not the roleplaying you.

"Hey kid." She greets you first, so softly, so adoringly, as if afraid to tear you back too soon from that spell still lingering around you.

Your heart flutters in your chest in front of that infinitely tender look and you grin up at her.

"Hey yourself, stud."

She laughs, soft and deep, and truly amused by the term that you accentuate by running your hands over the blazer that makes her look even more gorgeous in such a handsome way.

"How are you feeling?" She asks then searching your face and then glancing down at your body for any sign of discomfort.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I know have been... a little rougher than usual." She admits apologetically, showing the same genuine concern that always comes out when you get particularly excited while playing a part, but you just smile up at her and shake your head in reassurance.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want Alex. And yes it was rough," You admit sincerely, "But wonderful. And I loved it. All of it."

She looks relieved but she still feels the need to ask you, "So you are not feeling sore right now?"

Oh you are, undoubtedly, and you tell her that, also admitting that "my ass is still burning from the spanking." So deliciously though.

Again that blunt comment earns you another one of her deep laughs and a kiss on the corner of your mouth that makes you melt further against her as you wrap yours around her shoulders.

"Then what do you say if we go back to the bedroom," She suggests, planting a kiss on your cheek, "undress," one on your jaw, "get cleaned up a bit" another one on that sensitive spot right under your ear, "and then you let me rub some of that soothing after-spanking lotion?"

The offer is incredibly tempting.

And honestly, you can't think about anything better than having Alex paying that kind of considerate attentions to you after your intense session of pure consuming passion.

"Does that sound good, Pipes?" She asks quirking a mischievous eyebrow at you when you just smile brightly at her.

No...

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Yep, I teased the whole threesome thing because I can't say that I have never thought about it, but while I might not truly picture it considering how strongly they feel about each other, I can picture more easily them thinking about the whole them possibly-making-love-in-front-of-someone-else thing - maybe a close friend - because they give me that vibe and don't seem too shy about PDA in general and maybe could be taking that in consideration. But that is just a thought... Not something I believe they could actually really do. Alex just suggested it because she is a huge tease and loves Piper's flustered reactions, but she also tries to suggest new things knowing that Piper could go for something a few shades lighter. Anyway, here it is, the first attempt at a role playing thing. It wasn't Disney based, but this scenario was kind of tempting in its simplicity :) Also... Please remember to not mentions stuff about the new episodes of the show, and of course, thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
